The Bonds of Friendship
by Hinara
Summary: Tai and Matt get In a fight and something happens...
1. Chapter 1

Bonds of Friendship!

**Hey guys this is bonds of friendship! Bye me Digistory123 and fyi this story is GONNA BE TENNAGE cuz it has come words and oh yeah I have company with me**

**Tai- Hey Digi! **

**Me- Hey Tai hey where's Matt?**

**Matt-*Comes out of nowhere and gives Digi a nugie* HEY DIGI!**

**Me- MATT STOP IT TICKLES *Laughs***

**Tai- So watcha writin today?!**

**Me- I wont tell *Sticks tongue out***

**Tai and Matt- So we have to do this huh? *Gives Digi a nugie!***

**Me- STOP STOP*Laughs* I have to give the disclaimer!**

**Tai- ILL do it! SHE DOSENT OWN DIGIMON SO READ NOW!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

'**Yeah Tai I broke up with Sora why do u have a problem?!' Matt said and then suddenly Tai took him by the collar and held him by the wall and punched him 'SHES A NICE GIRL AND SHES BEAUTIFUL NITWIT!' Tai said and blushed and let go of Matt and gave him a glare of his death life next 'Dude I don't care ok soo just get lost!' Matt said and then Tai stormed off 'U DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!' Tai said and slammed the door**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AT TAI'S HOUSE**

'**KARI!' Tai said and he slammed his hand on the wall and then Kari rushed in 'What's wrong Tai?' She said and then TK , Davis, Ken and Yolei came out 'What happened?' Davis said and then looked at Tai he was red in anger and he dint want anything in his life 'Matt is such a idiot! Breaking up with SORA WHAT WAS HE THINKING!?' Tai said and he took a seat on his chair and looked at Kari 'MATT'S A PLAYER!' Yolei said and everyone nodded 'Yeah its like a thousand of them he broke up with he cant make up his mind cant he?' Davis said and Ken followed 'I think more than that!' and then TK looked at everyone 'MATT THAT FOOL!' TK said and everyone looked at him ever since Matt attitude changed they have been fighting like Cats and dogs 'CALMA TK! CLAM DOWN!' Tai said and he looked down 'I KNOW!' Tai said and everyone looked at him 'We will make a band and give him a taste of his own medicine!' And everyone nodded 'TK u know the Bass guitar right?!' Tai asked and then TK nodded 'Wait a second when did TK know the Bass guitar?!' and then TK replied to Yolei 'I learned it from Matt before his attitude!' TK said with anger 'Davis drums right?!' Yolei looked and Tai nodded along with Davis 'Kari synthinezier?!' and then she looked at Tai 'I will do it but… what bout u Tai' and then Tai replied 'I will be the lead singer and the electric guitar player!' and then everyone looked at Tai and then Yolei spoke out 'I will be computer and effects!' and they nodded 'SOO what's the band's name gonna be?!' Davis asked and they all started thinking 'I know!' Kari said and they looked at her 'Well there are 5 of us in the Band so it can be 5 Shades of Black!' Kari said and everyone had a smile on their faces 'Nice one Kari and bout the coustumes?!' Tai said and then Kari hit him on the head 'DUH TAI BLACK 5 Shades of Black that's the whole thing!' Kari said and Tai looked at her and nodded **

'**Ok and practice where?!' Tai said and then Ken spoke up 'I have a garage my Dad owns we can do it there!' and everyone nodded and they looked at each other 'OK then 5 SHADES OF BLACK HERE THE HIT BAND COMES!' Yolei said and everyone smiled with happiness…..**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Yeah WHATS GONNA HAPPEN I NOW TILL KNOW IT DOES NOT MATCH THE STORY BUT TILL WILL OK GIVE ME SOME TIME!**

**Tai- Yup!**

**Matt- I think its ok?**

**Tai- youre saying That because I am the hero!**

**Me- giggles oh yeah right see it HERO!**

**Tai- hey I have a felling she is planning something!**

**Matt-Yeah!**

**Me- *Runs* srry gtg! Bye see yeah next time!**

**Digistory123 ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds of Friendship!

**Hey guys this is bonds of friendship! Bye me Digistory123 and fyi this story is GONNA BE TENNAGE cuz it has come words and oh yeah I have company with me but this time it is**

**KARI AND YOLEI *APPLUASE***

**Kari- Hey Digi!**

**Yolei-Hey!**

**Me- Hey Hey! Soo how r u guys**

**Kari and Yolei- Fine u?**

**Me- I am fine I luv u guys!**

**Kari –THX FAN RIGHT!**

**Yolei- OOOOHH A FAN!**

**Me- ^_^* *giggles* Can u do the..**

**Yolei and Kari- Our pleasure DIGI DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON BUT OUR ANCESTORS DO!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Next Morning**

'**Tai where are you!?' Kari said and she looked out and saw her brother rushing in like a manic and pushed her down and fell on ken and Davis 'Sorry!' Tai said and he got up also helping Davis, Ken and Kari 'You're the lead why were u late?!' Kari asked and looked at her Brother. 'Oh that, I was writing a song!' Tai said and smirked and then Kari looked at him 'Song .. you… write?' and then Kari looked nerveslouly and then Tai looked back 'Yeah soo when you went to sleep I did it!' Tai said holding the papers in his hand 'Let me see it Tai' Ken said and they all formed a circle around him and they check the song out 'Hey Tai this is actually nice to say I think any tune which is awesome will go on this!' Ken said and Tai looked at him with a smile 'Really?' Tai asked and then Kari spoke out 'Sure! Lets try it will we already!' and everyone took their positions and had 8-10 practices**

'**MY FINGERS HURT!' TK said while he kept his guitar down 'My voice hurts I hope it all goes well!' Tai said and took a sip of water and threw it to Davis who wanted it… 'Yolei soo what is it?!' Kari asked has she ran too her friend 'It WAS AWESOME!' she said with a smile and then everyone came too her and asked her why she was soo happy 'See for yourself I uploaded your song and it already became a hit!' Yolei and and everyone had smiles on their faces 'It has many zeros soo I THINK IT'S A HIT!' Davis said and looked at everyone Tai was jumping like a girl Ken was smirking and TK had a good ol smile and Kari almost looked like she was going to faint 'OK everyone 5 SHADES OF BLACK IS OFFICALY A HIT!' Tai said and high fived everyone. 'Tai look at this guys comment 'I love your song and I really hope you guys do a gig!' Yolei said and turned to everyone and she looked back editing the song a little 'Yeah that sound good?!' Davis said and then TK spoke out 'Yeah but anyway if we will perform where is it gonna be?' and then Ken spoke 'My Dad owns a stage!' and everyone looked at Ken with weird glances 'How come does your Dad own everything?' Davis asked and then Ken spoke out 'Its called business noddle cart!' 'Hey!' Davis said and tickled Ken like 5 yr olds and then everyone laughed 'Fine then its settled we will stick posters to come see 5 shades of Black!' Tai said and then Yolei spoke out 'Hey I was thinking if u guys could where 5 shades of black like grey light grey etc..' and then everyone looked at Yolei 'Good idea ill where jet black t-shirt with a vest and tie and black jeans!' Tai said and then 'Ill where a black dress!' Kari said and then 'Ill where a grey jeans and shirt!' TK said 'That means I will have to where a light grey long shirt folded and a light grey pant!' Ken said and then last was Davis 'then I have to wear a silver pant and shirt!' 'Ok then that is done see you guys tomorrow at the gig!' Tai said and left….**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**NEXT DAY AT** **6 PM IN TAI'S HOUSE**

'**Kari what's taking so long!' Tai said folding his arms and leaning on his sisters door… 'Wait a girl takes time Tai!' and then she came out with her beautiful black dress and Yolei stood next to her and everyone mouths opened even her own brothers! 'U look pretty!' TK said with his opened at his girlfriend! 'TK!' she said and they left with their instruments..**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AT THE STAGE**

'**I'm nervous!' Kari said and then Tai spoke to her 'Its ok Kari!'**

'**OMG TAI AND THE OTHERS ARE GOING TO PERFORM I AM SOOO HAPPY!' Mimi said while she took her seat and then Izyy looked behind him and then talked to her 'Why is Matt sitting soo far away?!' and then everyone looked behind and they just looked like he needed some space**

'**HELLO FANS!' Tai said while he came with his guitar and everyone applaused ' 5 SHADES OF BLACK! WHOOO HOO!' Sora said with the others and they cheered 'This goes out to my friends!' Tai said and looked at his frineds then he gave the good luck sign to his friends and they got ready**

**Tai sang and with Kari playing the synthizer **

_All I need is a little love in my life__  
__All I need is a little love in the dark__  
__A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
__Me and my broken heart__  
__I need a little loving tonight__  
__Hold me so I'm not falling apart__  
__A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
__Me and my broken heart__  
_

'**WOW THEIR GOOD!' Mimi said and cheered**

**And then all of them played**

_Shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got one__  
__Tear me apart in this song__  
__How do we call this love__  
__I tried, to run away but your eyes__  
__Tell me to stay a while__  
__Why do we call this love_

_**It seems like we've been losing control**__**  
**__**So bad it don't mean I'm not alone**__**  
**__**When I say**__**All I need is a little love in my life**__**  
**__**All I need is a little love in the dark**__**  
**__**A little but I'm hoping it might kick start**__**  
**__**Me and my broken heart**__**  
**__**I need a little loving tonight**__**  
**__**Hold me so I'm not falling apart**__**  
**__**A little but I'm hoping it might kick start**__**  
**__**Me and my broken heart**_

(A/N I HALFED THE SONG TO BOARED TO WIRTE THE WHOLE OH FYI ME AND MY BROKEN HEART BY RIXTON NOT ME!)

'**WHOO OOH!' Everyone stood up and cherred and Tai and the others bowed down! 'WE DID IT!' Davis is said and bowed down again!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**OUTSIDE**

'**Sora!' Tai said and he hugged her and blushed and smiled at her 'Tai u were great!' Sora said and hugged him back and then 'Sora cant I kinda…?' Tai asked and then blushed and then Sora asked what and then Ken and Davis pushed Tai in front and his lips came next to hers and then 'Sora I love you!' Tai said and then Sora 'I love you too! I never told u but' She said and went closer to him and kissed him and everyone clapped and then suddenly Matt came 'TAI!' he said with anger 'Ugh! Matt!' and Tai went walking to him and then Matt came to him 'Whatcha doin with Sora?' he said lifting his collar 'MATT SHES NOT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!' Tai said doing the same and then TK came 'Matt stop with this shit!' And Matt pushed him to stop and then he fell and then they were on a bridge so there was a broken part and then TK fell there 'AHHHH!' TK screamed and then somebody caught his hand it was Tai 'Hold on TK!' and then others came and helped Ken Davis Kari Yolei and then he was lifted up and then all of them panted and then Tai went to him 'MATT'S WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!' Tai said going to him and then Matt spoke up 'I II I DON'T CARE OK!' Matt said and then looked at him 'FINE THEN I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU TOO SO LISTEN TO THIS SORA IS NOT WITH YOU TK IS NOT YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE AND MOST IMPORTANTLY I AM NOT….NOT.. your best friend…' Tai said and put his hands in his pocket and walked away and then cried and Kari and everyone went to help him and then Gave Matt a bad ugly Glare and went 'What..have…I done?' Matt said and then went on his knees and then TK went next to him 'Matt I am sorry but Tai right goodbye!' TK said and left and then Matt cried till his eyes popped and then looked up and everyone went and he got up 'Man..i got to go..' He said and he ran**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AT TAI'S HOUSE**

**Tai was still having tears and then he got up and looked at Kari 'Tai why did u do it u guy are inseparable!' and then Tai looked at Kari and told her 'I am sorry Kari but I had too!' he said and left to his room and stared at the celling …**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Matt's house**

'**What have I done UGH I AM SUCH A JERK! WHATS WRONG WITH ME!' Matt said and then kicked his stuff and looked on top of the celling ' I lost my friends, brother and mostly Tai!' he said and then cried and wen down…**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**3 DAYS LATER**

'**Should I try saying sorry?!' Matt thought and thought again 'I thin I will!' Matt said and then left with his car keys it was anyway three days they dint meet and it was night like 9 and then he knocked on their door**

'**Can u check who's that Kari!' Sora said smilling at Tai she was there at their house just like that 'Sure!' She said and opened the door a little and looked at the Boy it was Matt in front of her and then she looked at him with anger and then 'Kari wai…' and then the door slammed on his face and then Sora came infront of her 'Who was that?!' she said and looked at Kari and then She left to check and then she saw Matt and then she did the same thing but when it came to Tai he opened it and he was awestruck.. 'Tai…I' He said and Tai looked at him 'If u…r trying..to say sorry it wont work!' Tai said and closed the door and in Tai's house when he closed the door he was on his knees crying and Matt was outside doing the same..**

**_All I need is a little love in my life__  
__All I need is a little love in the dark__  
__A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
__Me and my broken heart..._**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**SEE WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT AND EVERYDAY I WILL BRONG THE DD BYE FOR NOW**

**-DIGISTORY123 ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonds of Friendship!

**Hey guys this is bonds of friendship! Bye me Digistory123 and fyi this story is GONNA BE TENNAGE cuz it has come words and oh yeah I have company with me but this time it is**

**KEN AND DAVIS *APPLAUSE***

**Ken- Hey!**

**Davis- Hey Digi!**

**Me- Hey guys!**

**Davis- SOOOOO hows the writn?!**

**Ken- Davis! Don't ask the writer like that**

**Davis- Sorry**

**Me- its ok! ^_^ * Gives Davis the disclaimer look***

**Davis- Yippe! SHE DOSENT OWN DIGIMON!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**NEXT MORNING**

'**DIGIPORT OPEN!' Kari said and went inside 'Tai aren't you coming?' Ken asked and then Tai looked back 'Aren't we missing someone Ma… Oh yeah I forgot.. .' Tai said and went to the Digi world giving Ken a happy fake smile.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**IN THE DIGIWORLD **

'**AHHGHH!' Matt said and he punched a Tree he was far away from Tai and the others now they are official 'Matt you are going to bleed out your blood!' Gabumon said walking to him ' I DON'T CARE GABUMON I ACTULLAY don't CARE AT ALL!' Matt said doing punches on the tree and then left 'Gabumon….' Matt said holding his crest 'Yes Matt?" Gabumon asked 'I I don't deserve this…have it….keep it I am never coming back….what should I even do?' Matt said and threw his crest to Gabumon's hands 'Bye Gabumon I will miss u buddy!' Matt said and went through the portal and left Gabumon crying and then Gabumon heard Tai and the others voices and then he ran to them holding the crest tightly 'Gabumon?!' Davis said and looked at him and then Tai looked at him because he was looking at him with anger 'Tai!' Gabumon said and then punched his and Tai got some scratches and then went down 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' Tai said and then he got up slowly holding his check and then looked at him and saw a crest which was blue in colour it was Matt's 'Matt's crest?' Tai said and then everyone looked a t gabumon shouted 'DO U KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS DID YOU BROKE HIS HEART AND KNOW HE WILL NEVER COME BACK!' He said and everyone looked at him like they dint know a thing and then the other digimon knew what it was and they went to their partners 'Tai he is right…Matt's not coming back..' Agumon said and then Tai looked at him and then he caught his hand 'WHAT?!' Tai said and then the others spoke up 'Yeah Tai he is not..' Gatomon said 'When a DD losses his power of his crest…' Patamon said and then Gabumon ended 'He is banished from the Digi world!' And then everyone relisied what they did and they thought if it was too late and they returned home…**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

'**Izzy I need to talk to Matt..' Gennai said and then Izzy replied 'What is it Gennai?' and then Gennai just told him it was urgent and then Matt came in and took the laptop and Izzy was sent out of the room by Gennai ' Matt I am so sorry but…' Gennai said and then Matt looked curious 'what happened Gennai?' Matt asked and help his tears in 'Matt your are not a DD anymore I am sorry your friendship is no more now I am really sorry!' Gennai said and then turned the video off and Matt was crying with anger and he slowly kept the Laptop down and he Cried into his Arms and then Izzy came in and then went to him 'Matt…' Izzy asked and then Matt pushed him 'DON'T TALK TO ME!' He said running off and then he contacted Gennai 'Gennai what happened to Matt?' Izzy asked and then Gennai told him 'He is not a DD anymore because his friendship was broken and now thus u know the rest…' Gennai said and disconnected and Izzy was slowly crying…**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**BACK OUTSIDE IN THE U KNOW!**

'**Tai should we?' Davis said and then Tai nodded and when he was going to turn the knob somebody stopped him 'Tai its no use its over!' Izzy said crying and Tai looked back and held him by his collar 'NO ITS NOT IZZY ITS NOW STOP!' Tai said and then Davis and Ken caught him and Then Tai started Crying a lot like the others and started repeating 'Its my Fault..' Over and Over again**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**MAN LIFE CAN BE TWISTING**

**TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT WILL THEN COME TO THE PIONT OF THE THEME I THINK?!**

**-Digistory123 ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Bonds of Friendship!

**Hey guys this is bonds of friendship! Bye me Digistory123 and fyi this story is GONNA BE TENNAGE cuz it has come words and **

**TODAY ITS SORA AND MIMI!**

**Sora-HEY**

**Mimi- PURPLE WALLS!, OH HEY!  
Me- Hey I am so happy u could make it**

**Mimi- No probs**

**Sora- anything**

**Me- OHHH DISCLAMIER THEN**

**Sora and Mimi- OK SHE DOSENT OWN DIGIMON BUT READ HER STORIES!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**THE NEXT DAY**

'**Tai want to come to the Digital World I thought I mi…' Davis said before he was cut off 'NO I DON'T WANT TO GO I DON'T HAVE THAT SPIRT ANYMORE!' Tai said and then said sorry to him 'I am not in the spirt!' Tai said turning his chair 'Tai? Atleast this time only once pleaseeeee' Kari said and then Tai sighed and said ok and they left**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**DIGITAL WORLD**

'**Tai where are we, we were not supposed to end up here?!' Kari said and she saw a Room with black and smoky dark walls which gave her the chills..**

'**Its ok Kari stay next to me.' Tai said and held his sister close to him and then suddenly a digimon appeared 'WHO ARE YOU!' Davis asked and he replied 'Oh u don't know he huh do u ?" He said and then Ken gave him the lOOk and then he said 'ENOUGH WITH A CHIT-CHAT TELL US WHO U ARE!' and then he reliped 'Ok OK don't be so admant I am Knimon the knife digimon a virus one!' He said and then everyone gasped and they tried to run away but it was no use it was black walls everywhere and then the Digimon Knimon appered to Tai and then He lifted Tai's check up with his claws 'Oh u must be Tai u r my next Victim!' He said and then Tai asked 'Next VICTIM?!' Tai said shocked 'Oh u don't know Matt was being controled by me he was obeying my control and THUS OUT OF THE DD GROUP! Hope your Group is going well..' he said and then Tai spoke up 'Wait a second u did ALL OF THIS! YOU BRAT!' Tai said and then he spoke up 'Ohhh faul language Manners my son! OR DIE!' He said and then took his claws into Tai chin and Tai scremed in pain Posion and Death was entering him and then Tai fainted and the Evil digimon escaped and then Everone went to Tai 'TAI WAKE UP! WAKE UP TAI!' Sora started saying and then Tai was still unconscious…. **

'**Shall we take him to the Real world?!' Kari said and then somebody stopped them 'Oh no you don't!' Knimon said and then Yolei relplied 'OH U AGAIN GET LOST!' and then Knimon looked at her and said 'Oh if u go to the Real world I will make my poison spread more in him and THUS HE WILL DIE!' and then he disappeard and then he left and Tai was cold and his forehead was Hot and then they did some medical things when they found a cave after they were no more trapped in the BLACK BOX I THINGY! And then Tai slowly opened his eyes and everyone looked at him like some zombies..**

'**Ughhh, What happened to me' Tai said trying to get up and eventually fell back down to the rocks 'Tai calm down u were hit by Knimon…' Kari said and then Tai went to his sleepy sleeps again….**

'**OH MAN TAI WAKE UP!' Sora started saying 'Here we go again…' Davis said holding his head..**

**SUDDENLY! (A/N HAHAHAHAHAHHA! NOT PEACEFUL ANYMORE HUH!? Sorry!)**

'**Knimon..' Ken said gritting his teeth 'Aww youre happy I am here!' Knimon said taking his claws up 'OH YOU PIECE OF CRAP!' Davis said and the was charging to attack him but then **

**TK and Ken held him back ' CALM DOWN DAVIS!' Ken said settling him down and then Knimon started to speak 'Oh I just came for a trip to see the paitent oh yeah youre coming with me!' Knimon said and he took Tai and the others…**

'**Matt…' Tai said in his mind**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**REAL WORLD! ^_^**

'**TAI!' Matt said has we heard his light and weak voice and he knew where he was but he remembered he cant go and he started to cry in frustration….**

'**Matt I need you….Help me…' Tai voices came again and then Matt started to speak back 'I cant Tai I cant come there!' Matt said back falling on his knees and then Tai reliped 'Oh you can..' He said and then suddenly Matt was glowing and then he was taken to the Digiworld suddenly and his crest was back to him and Gabumon to..**

'**Matt I cant…Help..you..know… The others…have to…Sa…' And then Tai's voice went and Matt cried back 'TAI!' He said screaming and then his crest glowed hardly and then voices came in the Digidestined head when they were tRapped with Tai in the Cold Jail 'Friends…Forgive Matt…He can…save..us…do..it..qu..' and then Tai voice went and the DD knew what they had to do They had to do it For Matt and Tai 'MATT WE FORGIVE YOU!' They said and their crests glowed and Tai was smilling in his sleep and then Matt came right in the Jail 'Tai..Tk…Sora..Izzy..' Matt said and he was crying again and then everyone came ad hugged him and then they exchanged Sorry's and then he saw Tai and went to him 'Tai….' And then somebody had to spoil the moment. KNIMON! 'Aww a moment hello Matt welcome back!' He said and then Matt looked at him and then Izzy and Ken held him back 'Its no use..hes too powerful..' Ken said and then Matt shouted back 'NO I WONT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN KNIMON YOU PIECE OF SHIT CRAP!' Matt said and then Knimon looked at him 'What are you gonna do….' Knimon said and then Matt grinned he dint know anything but his Brain and Conscious and Power of Friendship told him and then he got it all the power of each and everboday's crest came and Matt glew…**

' **THIS IS FOR EVERBODAY MY FRIENDS WHO NEVER FORGOT ME AND MOSTLY TAI!...' And then Matt glowed and glowed and then he turned in to a int o a ,…. DIGIMON!**

**(A/N Yippe and thus he is a Digimon if u know Lobomon from Digimon Frontier he becomes like that yay! And plus you can listen some power and friendship song on this I listned to Its Time and Beating Heart Imagine dragons and Ellie not ME!)**

'**Matts..a?' Ken said and then Kari completed it 'DIGIMON!' Matt looked at himself and then Looked at Knimon 'NOE WE ARE EVEN!' Matt said and he ran to him and slashed him right on the part they were FIGHTING LIKE PROS and then Matt slashed him and walked away BANG! DATA!...**

'**Matt! THAT WAS AWESOME!' Davis said and then Matt ran to them and then looked at Tai 'Tai I am sorry plz wake up!' Matt said holding his cold palms 'TAI PLEASE WAKE UP TAI!' Matt said and glowed and then Tai woke up 'Matt….' Tai said and Matt was smilling and then he turned to himself and then The others got their Crests powers back and Matt was still holding his palm 'Matt..i saw you thank you for coming…' Tai said and looked at him 'Anytime u also were the one who brought me here!'… 'Yeah and remember…' Matt said and Tai finished it 'Our Bonds Of Friendship will never end!' and then Matt and Tai hugged and everyone said the same thing and they Sat down and group hug….**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**YIPPE! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY.. WELL FLOKS THAT'S IT**

**DD-BYE! HOPE YOU REVIEW AND RATE**

**TAI- AND FOLLOW HER AND FAVOURITE HER!**

**ME- Aww thanks bye guys..**

**-Digistory123 ^_^**


End file.
